The End II
by spinkle22
Summary: My attempt at Elledreamer's challenge: What happens when one of Alpha Force dies?


**Here's my attempt at the Challenge 'The End'. You can read it while listening to sad music if you like. Anyway, there's a lot of stuff in here that you might want to know the answer to - but what the mission was and all that is completely irrelevant. If you have any questions, let me know in a review and I'll reply for you. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Alpha Force sat down in the main room of the hostel, with the windows wide open to let in the warm caribbean air. The weather couldn't have been more perfect, the atmosphere more heavenly.

"Nearly done. Now we just need to set up the trap, and he'll be in our hands and in jail." Amber grinned from her seat underneath the window. She looked around at the faces of her four friends. "Paulo, you've got the tracking device?" Paulo nodded. "And Alex, have you bought that wood yet? From that little shop down the road?"

Alex shook his head. "Unfortunately not. I couldn't get through, but I will do."

"Good. Li, you're all set, and Hex?" Hex shrugged. Amber scowled at him, hands on her hips. "Will you buck up? You've been a depressed moron ever since you got here. Maybe it's the sun." Hex glared back. He looked like he was about to say something, but he held it back. He didn't mean to be gloomy, and he knew he shouldn't take it out on Amber, but he'd had a crap couple of weeks at home. "I said, are you all set? Have you got all that stuff installed on your palmtop?" Hex nodded reluctantly and shrunk back into the big armchair, wrapping his black hoody around himself.

"I'll go get the wood in a few minutes. The shop doesn't open 'til three." Alex said, noticing the friction between Hex and Amber and trying to keep the peace. Amber nodded. That scumbag they were after was as good as incarcerated.

"Meanwhile, we haven't had any lunch," Paulo pointed out, giving Amber a hopeful look. Amber smiled and jerked her head towards the kitchen.

"Off you go then, cowboy. Go make us some." Paulo's grin turned into a look of shock. He'd never cooked anything in his life, except for toast.

"Me?" He gulped.

"I'll help," Li offered, and stood up. She held out her hand to Paulo and hauled him to his feet. Anyone else would have laughed at the sight; a tiny girl pulling a massive Argentinean to his feet. But Alpha Force knew that Li was incredibly strong, toned from years of free-climbing and martial arts. The two made their way to the kitchen, and Amber sat down in Paulo's seat.

* * *

"Mm, good stuff. What is it?" Amber took a bite out of the pie. Li shrugged.

"No idea. Found a recipe on the shelf without a name and tried it. Hope no-one's allergic to nuts?" The other four shook their heads. Amber shivered slightly from a light breeze blowing in through the window. Her gaze drifted over to Hex, who hadn't spoken for ages. It was normal for the hacker to be quiet, but he'd been acting down since they arrived in the caribbean. He was curled up in his chair with his hoody pulled over his knees, despite the hot weather, avoiding looking at the others.

"Hex, are you really OK?" Hex looked up, surprised, and took his fork out of his mouth.

"Fine." He said, and continued eating. Sure, Amber thought.

"No you're not. I'm serious. You've been boring all week. Hasn't he?" Amber turned to the others for backup. Li thought for a moment, then nodded. "Everything all right at home?" Hex froze. She didn't know, did she? Or had that been a wild guess.

"Fine." He lied again. He knew he didn't sound convincing, but what else could he say?

"How about Ben? Is he OK?" Amber ventured, and immediately regretted it. Hex snapped. He stood up, dropping his empty plate on the floor.

"Everything's fine. It's got nothing to do with you, anyway." Hex stopped himself. What on earth was he doing? He saw Amber's shocked face and slouched again.

"Hex, there was no need for that," Alex said, "Amber was only trying to help." Hex swung around to face Alex, his fists clenced. _Damn, _he thought, _why am I acting like this? I thought I'd changed. _

"For God's sake, why don't you mind your own business too? Get off my back. I'll go get the wood." Hex went over to the front door and pulled it open. He knew he was overreacting and hated himself for it. He hadn't acted like this since - since he'd met the others.

"You should take a coat, Hex - " Amber called, but the door slammed shut behind him. She sighed. "He's not all right." She muttered to the others. Alex stood up.

"I'll go talk to him. It was my job to get the wood anyway. See you guys later." Alex followed Hex out of the door and ran to catch up.

* * *

"Right, we're all set. Once Alex and Hex get back, we'll call a taxi and be off. Better sooner than later." Amber took charge of the situation, making sure they had everything they needed. She was so keen to get this guy behind bars. They'd been following his back for a few days, got the evidence, and were ready to catch him. And they would.

"There's a car pulled up." Paulo stared out at the road from where they were all stood on the front lawn. A sleek black limousine with tinted windows was just outside the driveway. He didn't recognise it. One of the back windows started going down, slowly, to reveal a cool and hard face, one that Alpha Force had got to know very well for the last few days. And at the corner of the window was something else, aimed right at him -

"Get down!" Paulo yelled, and ducked underneath the fence. He winced as he heard a gunshot, then the car engine start up as it drove away. For a minute Paulo considered following it, but the man had a gun. It wasn't worth the risk. "You girls all right?" Paulo said, staring after the black car, trying to memorise the number plate.

"I am," Li's voice was shaky. Paulo turned around and saw Li standing up, next to someone lying on the floor -

"Amber?" Paulo swore in Spanish and hurried over to the black girl. Blood was spreading around her shoulders, staining the grass. She stared at Paulo with frightened eyes. She hadn't made a sound when she hit the floor. Paulo started to panic.

"Call an ambulance," He ordered to Li, "And then call the others." He gently lifted Amber's top and saw the bullet hole - right where her heart was. Paulo's own sank. Her chances were very slim. "Hurry up," He said urgently, "I'm not sure how long she's got."

* * *

Hex and Alex were in the queue when Alex's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered. Hex's attention drifted over to the window. It was still really light, even though it was approaching evening. The shop had no lights itself, it was lit only by the natural light from the window. There was only one till, with a young African girl using a calculator. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alex hang up.

"Who was it?" He asked, absent-mindedly.

"We've got to go," Alex said, dumping his wood on the floor next to the shelf. Hex followed suit with a questioning glance, "Amber's been shot."

* * *

"Amber, it's Paulo. Can you hear me? Nod if you understand." Paulo was leaning over Amber, who was staring right at him.

"I can hear you. My chest hurts." Amber muttered, groaning slightly. Paulo nodded. He looked around for something he could use as a makeshift bandage, something that would stem the bleeding. If he was honest to himself, he knew that Amber didn't have much of a chance anyway. If Alex and Hex didn't get here soon -

"I'm going to press this onto the wound. It will hurt, but it's the best I can do." Paulo took off his t-shirt, rolled it into a ball and pressed it onto the bullet hole. Amber cried out momentarily.

"Hey, Amber." Li knelt down at Amber's head and placed it in her lap. She smiled down at her. "You don't look so good today."

Amber smiled weakly back. "Where's Alex and Hex?" Paulo stopped. Didn't she remember? Or was she just wondering when they would be back?

"They're on their way." He said.

* * *

They were. Alex and Hex sprinted down the main road, ignoring the strange looks they were getting from passers-by. Alex was in front, leading the way. Hex followed. He tried to remember the last thing he'd said to Amber. What was it? 'Stop getting involved in my own life', or something along those lines. And then he'd stormed out, slamming the door.

From the way Alex had described it, it didn't look good. A shot through the heart. What if they didn't make it on time? What if...

"Hex!" Alex called. Hex stopped and looked around. Alex had taken a side road a few metres back, and Hex had been so engrossed in his thoughts he hadn't noticed. He backtracked and was soon racing after Alex again.

What if Amber died before they got there? She'd die remembering Hex in a bad mood, the boring person he was born to be. Wasn't he? Or had Alpha Force changed that? Alex turned again, and Hex powered after him. He had to get there in time.

* * *

"Can I have a drink?" Amber murmured. Her voice was barely audible. She could hardly focus on the faces of her two friends, and her hand-eye co-ordination was failing. Li held a cup of cool water to her lips and Amber drank it gratefully. The pain was dulling; she couldn't feel it anymore. Was that a good thing?

Where was Hex? She had to let him know that she didn't care if something was wrong. Paulo and Li would tell him, if he didn't get here soon enough. She wondered what he was thinking. Did he care? She could feel darkness settling in, but she held on. She had to see Hex.

Amber gasped as a spasm of pain passed through her body again.

"Shh..." Li stroked Amber's cheek, willing her to calm down. Amber was oblivious; she had to stay awake. Hex and Alex were nearly here.

"Amber, they're here. Hex and Alex - they're outside."

The two boys burst into the room to see their three friends on the floor. Amber was laid delicately on her back, with her head resting in Li's lap. Paulo was sat next to her with a glass of water in his hand. Alex ran over to the trio and knelt down opposite Paulo. Hex stopped. What was he supposed to do? What did Amber think of him?

Amber's eyes were fading, fast. Her dark hair was spread out like a halo under her head. She smiled ever so slightly when she saw Hex's face appear between Alex and Paulo, etched with concern. He pushed forwards.

"Amber, I'm sorry. I was just in bad mood. But it's going to be OK, all right? We can get you to hospital, and they'll - " Hex was desperate, but Amber cut him off with a small shake of her head. He knew deep down that it was hopeless, but he clung on to the little comfort he had left. The hospital was only a couple miles away.

"No time." She said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Then wait here - Paulo can do something, can't you?" Hex stared at Paulo, willing him to nod and say everything was going to be all right, Amber was fine. She just needed a bit of rest. But he didn't. He shook his head, the sadness welling up in his eyes. Hex didn't know what to say. His voice was about to crack, and he didn't want Amber to see him like this. He sat back and bowed his head.

"Hey, the Northern lights," Amber murmured, staring past the heads of her four friends. Alex looked up. There was nothing, just a few dull stars dotted about. Was Amber hallucinating? Then suddenly it came to him. He remembered a couple years ago, when they'd been staying with Papaluk. Papaluk had told them how the Northern lights were the spirits of the dead, come back to give their last wishes to their loved ones. And Amber had met with her parents that night, not literally, but found peace in the lights. Was this what Amber was seeing now? Her parents? 'I'm coming, on my way.' Amber thought, a joyful smile creeping on her face. From the distance a siren sounded.

"Guys," Amber croaked, tearing her attention away from the ceiling. Not yet - "Don't stop this, OK? You're still a force. I want you to carry on what my parents started, understand?" Four heads nodded eagerly back at her. Of course, each one was thinking, but none of them could find the voice to say it. "Li," Amber looked up at the Chinese girl's face above hers, her long dark hair falling down and sticking to her tear-streaked face. Amber grasped her hand in hers, and Li was shocked at the amount it was shaking. She squeezed it back. Li sniffed and nodded, trying to wipe the tears away at the same time. "You're a great person, OK? Best friend I ever had. Chin up, girl. You do what you do best, and don't let anyone ever bring you down." Li nodded, and she couldn't stem the cry that arose in her throat. Amber smiled encouragingly and turned to Paulo.

"Hey, big guy. You keep smiling, too. And look after this one," Amber nodded towards Li, who let out a choked giggle, "I hope you find a girlfriend soon." Paulo smiled his award-winning smile and rubbed Amber on the shoulder.

"I will, don't you worry."

"And Alex." Amber looked at Alex's serious grey eyes, filled with sadness, and offered him her hand. He took it and squeezed it tightly, "I'm not going to live, but you are." Amber was referring to when they'd first met, back on the island, and Alex had been the one convinced that they'd all get through it alive. Even Hex. "You're gonna do great things. You carry on leading this team, no matter what." Alex nodded, desperate for Amber to understand that he was going to do what she said, no matter what. No matter what.

Finally, Amber turned to Hex. He was staring at her, with no idea what to say. Amber opened her mouth to say something, and then froze. Her big brown eyes locked onto his, joyful and happy, but lifeless. Paulo reached out and waved a hand in front of Amber's face. She didn't flinch. Her mouth was slightly open, with unspoken words still on the tip of her tongue.

Paulo bowed his head and gently ran his fingers over her eyelids, closing them. Even when they were shut, they could see the eternal peace resting in her expression. And above them, Amber's Northern lights twinkled in the dark sky, done for another day, and faded into the darkness, leaving behind the body of one more.

* * *

"So what are we now?" Li sat down on the grass, fiddling with it between her fingers. It had been a week since Amber's death. The three boys joined her, "Alph Force? Or Lpha Force? Or maybe Phal. or Laph? What do you guys - "

"We're Alpha Force." Hex interrupted, staring out at the sky. They looked at him, surprised. He had hardly spoken since Amber's death, exactly one week ago. And he hadn't cried - not once. Alex looked at his friend, wondering how he was coping. He was probably the closest to Amber, and he still hadn't told them what the problem had been.

"You all right, mate?" Hex nodded, not looking at him. The sky was getting dark, and he could see the first of many stars appearing. Was Amber out there? Hex cringed. He wasn't one for things like that. Until last week, he'd believed that once you were dead, you were dead. Gone. Out of existence, never coming back. But he didn't like to think about that. _Crap,_ he thought, as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He never cried. _Never._ He hadn't cried since primary school. But it was too late. He turned away from the others to hide his face, and hoped they hadn't seen. Alex and Li were already chatting again, so they probably hadn't. But Paulo had.

Paulo stood up and walked over to Hex. He touched him lightly on the shoulder and nodded towards the hostel. Hex nodded, got up and started heading towards it. Li and Alex shot Paulo a questioning glance, but he ignored it and followed Hex into his room. Hex sat down on the bed and swore. What the hell was he doing? He reached for a tissue from the bedside table.

"Hey," Paulo said, sitting down next to Hex, "It's OK."

And Hex buried his face into Paulo's shoulder and cried, finally glad of the comfort of his friends, and a shoulder he could lean on. He usually would have never dreamed of doing anything of the sort, but things had changed. His hard, protective cover was stripped for a few moments.

"What was it that was wrong? I don't mean to push or anything, but it's what Amber would have wanted." Paulo said gently. Hex didn't care anymore - he told him everything.

"She was about to say something," Hex said a few minutes later, straightening up and wiping his eyes. Paulo was confused... then he remembered. Amber's final face, mouth slightly open, with unspoken words hanging on her tongue.

"Don't worry about that," He said, standing up. Alex and Li were probably waiting for them outside. "And forget what happened between you and her just before. Remeber the good times." And Hex smiled, stood up and they both went outside to join Alex and Li.

The two others turned around, laughing, when Hex and Paulo emerged from the building. They'd just been joking around. The taxi was already outside, waiting to take them to the airport. Alex picked up his own bag and handed one to Hex, while Paulo helped Li to put hers over her shoulder. The taxi beeped impatiently as they slowly made their way across the lush green grass, sharing a few moments in the sun before the dark interior took them to the next stage of the mission.

"Come on, Alpha Force." Alex grinned at the other four, a joy showing in his face, "Let's go do what we do best."

* * *

**Let me know what you think! What you liked or didn't, all that CC (Constructive Critisism) stuff. Thanks for reading! Spinky :D**


End file.
